X
"It is unknown about it or how it was created. Even scientists don't know how it was made. They only refer to it as "X". ''-Professor Gerald'' X is the main antagonist in the second Scorpius Warriors arc, Scorpius Warriors X. Apparently, it is not seen fully until the very last part of the arc, which is the X saga. Mostly in the animated series, it only shows its eye, making it a hidden character. It is also the leader and creator of the X-Minions, Blood Matter, and Death X Particles. In the games, X is a major antagonist from Gregory: Attack of X and Gregory: Revenge of X, with the later version having it show up as a soul form. In the Super arc, X is revived by Yvotorro, and joins up with other villains such as Count Vracula and Countess Vraculetta, Fregory, Dourminous, Haavic, Gallium Beast, Syrica, Hurakia, and Emortella. Physical Appearance X, as its name implies, is a giant black X shaped figurine with a red or bloody colored x-shaped demonic eye. Development X was based off Zero from the Kirby series. They both share some common abilities, as well as them having minions on their sides. Background According to scientists, they believed that X was made from Blood Matter, which is a fusion of blood and dark matter. As X was created, it wanted to rule, but also to get loved as well. It is said that the blood it spreads and shoots are messages towards it emotions, meaning that it feels pain or sadness from all the hatred it got once it started its quest. However, it is shown that X is actually intelligent, as it never lets its X-Minions attack unless there is a threatening force upon it. It is also confirmed that it is the source of Blood Matter itself, as it produces and creates X-Minions from its body. Somewhat, no other attacks against X works, except the weapon Gregory possesses, which is the Magic Paintbrush. This theory suggests that X hates pure positive emotions. Powers & Abilities Powers * Bloodspots - X's body opens pores that fire blood like arrows. * Bloodsplatter - Also known as Massacre's Bath, X fires a stream of blood balls from its eye by moving sideways or forwards. * X-Minion Summon - X can summon X-Minions from its body to attack. While the X-Minions it summons cannot be killed, they only follow a straight pattern. * X-Beam '''- X fires a massive red x-shaped beam that causes massive damage to anything it hits. * '''Blood Pressure - X can raise any opponents' blood pressure by just making eye contact, which turns their body red before instantly kill them should they stare too long at it. It fails if the opponent doesn't make contact with it. * Blood Fountain - Releases a fountain of blood in random spots. * Blood Bomb - X can create a massive ball of blood that affects a wide area when it hits. It can also be released into the sky to create smaller blood balls that rains down on opponents. * Body Slam - While somewhat similar to Gregory's Body Slamming attacks, X doesn't suffer damage, but can stun its eye and causes waves from each slam. The speed of the waves depend on the power. * Blood Leak - X can drop blood from its body, which creates a pool that may trap those in a circle or damage them from touching the pool. Without the body, X can drop blood much easier as it moves. * X-Spin - X can spin and ram into opponents as a counterattack or to push foes away. With the eye alone, it can ram, but cannot counterattack. * Flesh Split - When heavily damaged, X's eye splits from its body in a horrific way, releasing some weight for faster maneuver. * Graphite Power - X can use Graphite Power to enhance its powers. It emits a red aura mixed with black, and uses the Internal element, able to release a wave of powerful aura-like blades through its soul. X also can Übercharge itself, with its body being an alternate color of itself except for the glowing yellow pupils filling in for the black void-like eye. It can withstand any attack unless the foe is also Übercharged. Abilities * Invulnerability - X is almost invulnerable to every attack except pure powers. Gregory's Magic Paintbrush can damage it due to being weak towards positive cleansing energy. * Blood Manipulation - X can manipulate blood by firing it from its entire body. * Parasite - While X is not shown to infect living beings, it can feed off the blood that it absorbs from living beings or the X-Minions. The X-Minions carry the Death X Particles that X itself implanted in them to carry out its deed. * Graphite Master - Despite having no training, X can use Graphite Power like an expert, and is able to Übercharge itself without any difficulty. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X Arc X Saga Throughout the series, X never made full appearances in Scorpius Warriors X, but only its eye was revealed. However, X makes its full appearance in the X saga. X turns the sky bloody red, altering the entire planet. After Gregory and Bicadrus defeated the X-Minion Leader along with its form Ketsuiki in the skies, the skies thundered, and X appears by a flash of light. To Gregory, it was a full surprise. Gregory and X then faced off in the skies. X then begins shooting blood at Gregory with its eye, which is his reaction as it being depicted as "creepy and gross". Gregory and Bicadrus both take evasive action in order to avoid getting hit by the blood. X also fires some blood from its body, making Gregory fear in disgust. Gregory manages to land a few hits on X with his Magic Paintbrush blast attacks by shooting at its eye. Each time X's eye is hit, it drips little blood from it. When Gregory was about to manage another hit, X suddenly disappears from view. X then comes from deep in the clouds, moving sideways fast, and fires blood with accurate precision. Even though Gregory evades them all, X appears again in view, being in front of Gregory, surprising him again, and blows a red cloud of smoke to blind him. X then rams into Gregory, causing him to fall off Bicadrus. As he was falling from the skies, X begins firing a red x-shaped beam at him. The beam misses, as Bicadrus manages to be able to catch Gregory before it struck him. The beam then falls to a nearby wasteland, creating a massive explosion, creating a humongous x-shaped hole that goes down forever. It also produced X-Minions from its body to attack, which heads towards Gregory. Gregory can't kill them, but they explode in the background after they pass him. X then tries ramming into Gregory repeatedly, as well as the other attacks that it used before, while as he kept firing blasts at its eye. After delivering 24 hits towards its eye, Gregory jumps off Bicadrus and slices at the eye. X begins to flinch and stops, as Gregory thought that it was defeated, but instead, its body began cracking, causing the eye to separate from it. As it happened, Gregory is completely disgusted, and thus, now he has to kill X's eye. However, the eye was even quicker, as it gave Gregory a hard time landing hits on it. The eye also encircled and tried to hit Gregory, but Gregory maneuvers from its attacking, plus landing a hit on it. He manages to give a few more hits to the eye, and finishes it by jumping off Bicadrus, slicing it in half completely. Afterwards, the eye explodes into blood, ending X's plan to rule the world. The skies began to clear from the entire planet, eliminating all of the X-Minions, and curing the infected victims back to their healthy, normal selves. Scorpius Warriors: Super Arc Villain Alliance Saga In the Super arc during the Villain Alliance saga, X was resurrected along with other villains by Yvotorro for his plan to retake Planet Scorpius and end the hero era. While the other villains didn't get along, X was the only one who was considering it, despite not having a voice among the group. However, Yvotorro himself could understand him, as he could hear the thoughts of the silent. Once the villains were together, they laid low in the shadows to follow Yvotorro's plan, and is never seen again in the arc. In the Games Gregory: Attack of X In Gregory: Attack of X, X returns as the main antagonist and final boss. After its supposed "death", it regenerates its eye again, giving it a second chance to defeat Gregory. When the citizens are suddenly infected by Death X particles, Gregory sets out to find X. Upon reaching the source, he is ambushed by the X-Minion Leader again, and the two battle for a while. After being defeated, the skies turn red, with X hidden behind it, serving as the final area. Once Gregory enters the stage, he flies on Bicadrus through the skies, only to get shot down by X. Despite being damaged, Bicadrus manages to save Gregory and comes face to face with X, creating a five second stare down before the final battle begins. After X is defeated, the citizens are freed of the Death X Particles, restoring peace to the world. Attacks In the first phase, X begins shooting blood at Gregory and Bicadrus. Gregory can hit its eye using the Magic Paintbrush, which takes about ten hits for each damage, totaling up to 80. However, the more damage X takes, the faster the blood it shoots. Once it takes 40 hits, it will attempt to ram into Gregory, which can be dodged. X will also disappear off-screen and shoot a barrage of blood from the background. When it takes 60 hits, it will summon X-Minions to fight alongside it, as well as using them as an attack. The ones fired from X cannot be defeated, so they have to be dodged. Around 70 hits, it fires a giant red beam that must be avoided, since it can deal an instant death to them. Once it takes 80 hits, it shoots Bicadrus down for good, ending the sky battle and moving onto the second phase. In the second phase, Gregory lands on a black cloud, with X appearing in front of him again, enacting another five second stare down before starting the second fight. During the fight, X will shoot a path of blood towards Gregory. If he gets trapped in the path, the splotches will turn into pillars, and X will slam into him. Hitting X's eye is difficult, as it will dodge whenever Gregory aims for it. The only way to stun X is to send the X-Minions it summons in the battle back at it. It takes four of them to do it, and Gregory only has ten seconds to damage its eye before it regains consciousness. When X takes over 36 hits, it will change the fight, no longer summoning X-Minions. It will still shoot a path of blood, only they will not turn into pillars. If Gregory is far away from X, it will ram into him, which can be pushed back by attacking. It will also try to body slam into Gregory four times, creating a wave from each attack. If Gregory is below X, it will body slam onto him for damage. When attacking enough times, X will be stunned, allowing Gregory to damage it for ten seconds. As it takes damage, it will use more attacks, with some of them repeatedly being used. One of them is X flying from the background and shooting a path of blood towards Gregory at rapid fire. Another one is creating a giant splotch of blood on the stage in the form of the letter X, or circling around Gregory. If Gregory doesn't escape the circling, X will body slam into him. It will also try to turn Gregory's body red using its glaring, pupiless eye. The only way to avoid taking heavy damage from the attack is to avoid staring at X. When it goes towards the center, X will spin and fire a fountain of blood onto the stage, dropping them randomly. If Gregory tries to attack X before it starts, it will counterattack by spinning, sending him flying. It will also fire the same red beam that causes instant death if Gregory fails to dodge it. After dealing enough hits, X's eyes will gruesomely split from its body, beginning its third phase. The eye is much quicker, as the ramming attacks require quick reaction to counter. It also drops blood as it moves, which makes the arena hazardous. It will still fire blood from its eye, but at a quicker pace. The eye doesn't require much hits, as it is very vulnerable. After defeating the eye, Gregory wins the fight, and completes the game. Gallery File: X -1-.jpg|An early drawing of X. File: X (Re-Drawn).JPG|Another early drawing of X, being remade. File: X (With X-Minions).JPG|Another early drawing of X, with its X-Minions. Trivia * X, along with Fregory, are the only two villains in the series to be re-fought more than twice. * X and its species are the only ones that are considered to be "parasites". While X itself cannot infect, it uses the X-Minions to carry diseases, and acts as the main "host" of the hive. * X, along with Wacky Wilderbeast and the Gravereaper King, are the only three known characters that can Übercharge themselves without any training. * X's early drawing has minor details making it different from its newer version. Within the eye, the pupil had a ring around it, compared to the newer version, which only has the pupil, and its body was smaller, making the eye roughly bigger, but not as large as the body itself. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:X-Creatures Category:Bloody Creatures Category:Odd-Looking Creatures